


Fear Disguised as Research

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [383]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The way things have changed in the past four months has left him floundering, unwilling to explain his issues with the people he lives with, including his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 October 2016  
> Word Count: 256  
> Prompt: ghost  
> Summary: The way things have changed in the past four months has left him floundering, unwilling to explain his issues with the people he lives with, including his husband.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately four months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had a really hard time writing this one. I don't really have a good way to explain why it was like pulling teeth, but it was. My only guess is that my brain just wasn't fully firing in a creative manner.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's not even sure why he does it, but he needs to know all he can about this Charles Powell person. Both James and Damien assured him repeatedly that the man's no longer haunting Jacob at all. Even Jacob has told him that they're all safe from the fire man. But none of it _actually_ gives him any sense of relief or comfort. The fact that there are people who can gain access to his son, people he has no control over, terrifies him endlessly. He wishes sometimes that Jacob's gift wasn't quite so good, so apparently integral to so many lost souls.

The man has a strangely checkered past. In and out of institutions and hospitals like he had a rewards card of some sort. That is something that should have been better dealt with. He may not have been a nice person, but everyone deserves the opportunity to live without stigmas or illnesses. His rather gruesome death is well-publicized. Even if it wasn't, James had told him enough when it happened to cause a severe case of insomnia for three nights straight.

He tells himself that his research is so he's prepared if Powell ever returns to torment Jacob. But deep down, he knows that this is purely for his own edification into the human psyche. The way things have changed in the past four months has left him floundering, unwilling to explain his issues with the people he lives with, including his husband.

He needs to resolve this before it causes irreparable damage.


End file.
